Durarara!! Episode 06
Title: Tōhonseisō (東奔西走) - Active Interest Japanese Date Aired: 11 February 2010 English Date Aired: 30 July 2011 Live viewing from Crunchyroll Previous Episode → 05 Next Episode → 07 Narrated by Kyohei Kadota Synopsis Kyohei Kadota, Saburo Togusa, Erika Karisawa, and Walker Yumasaki are in Saburo's car chasing kidnappers. Erika remarks that this is the most fun they've had since they joined the Dollars. They cut off the kidnappers and capture them. 8 hours previously, three kidnappers arrive at a building they were told of by an information broker and decide it's a good place to look for illegals. They debate taking teen girls but don't want the Headless Rider to come again and enter the room of a man singing to opera music. He sees the kidnappers and assures them he's Japanese, then tries to escape out the window but gets stuck. The kidnappers take him to their car and try to drug him, but one of them accidentally spills the bottle all over himself. Meanwhile, Erika, Walker, and Saburo walk to a room where Kyohei is tiling walls. He recieves a text from Kazutano saying he broke a plate, but Erika thinks he may have messed up his kanji and meant to say he'd been kidnapped. Mikado Ryūgamine, Masaomi Kida, and Anri Sonohara are eating at Russia Sushi and discussing Mika Harima's disappearance. Mikado doesn't think she was kidnapped and eaten by a gang, which only serves to scare Anri more. Simon Brezhnev assures them his sushi is not made with human meat even on half price day, so Mikado and Masaomi take him outside with the alibi that his banner fell down. The kidnappers car almost ran over Shizuo and Tom because The kidnappers are very sleepy in their car. Kazutano, seeing his phone in the sleeping kidnapper's pocket, suggests they throw him away, and the kidnappers comply. Kadota's crew arrive at Kazutano's place and discover that he was kidnapped. Kyohei decides they will find Kazutano for Saburo's sake. Hashim, a young boy who witnessed the kidnapping, tells them that the kidnappers had a black car. Kyohei calls Shinra Kishitani to tell Celty Sturluson to rescue the foreigner. Shinra writes down the license plate number and gives it to Celty. He informs her the kidnappers are just henchmen for some big organization. Elsewhere, a woman informs a man that she wants more subjects. When he objects, she threatens to make him a subject. She picks up a photo of her and Seiji Yagiri, then thinks about a girl's head in a jar. Celty looks at the paper Shinra gave her, only to discover he accidentally gave her his shopping list. She calls him, but Shinra doesn't notice his phone. Kadota's crew can't find Kazutano. Kyohei remembers Kazutano selling tickets and how he got Saburo front row tickets to see his favorite artist. Erika and Walker ask him what he's talking about, and who to, then suggest they try calling Kazutano's cell. Izaya Orihara picks up, saying he just happened to be walking by. He informs them of his location, then is forced to run due to Shizuo Heiwajima having thrown an elephant statue at him. Kadota's crew finds the kidnapper and tries to wake him up (Erika and Walker offer to torture him) to no avail. The kidnappers see a car coming and think it's their bosses. Kyohei calls them on the sleeping kidnapper's cell, pretending to be the kidnapper, and asks them where they are meeting. When the man wakes up, he sees Kadota's crew and asks who they are, to which they reply that they are the Dollars. Saburo then knocks him unconsious. In a flashback, Kyohei thinks about the day he joined the Dollars. He recieved an anonymous email with a url and a password, so he joined because the Dollars had no rules and were a little weird. No one has ever seen, met, or even knows the identity of the leader, so Kyohei isn't taking orders from anyone. However, he is curious as to who the leader is and suspects it's Izaya. Izaya watches as Celty passes by and remarks to himself that she's getting farther away. Shinra, at the grocery store, realizes he gave Celty the wrong sheet of paper. Kadota's crew catches up to the kidnappers at the same time Celty does. The kidnappers drop off Kazutano, but Saburo chases them in his car. Celty decides her job is done. Kadota's crew has the kidnappers in their car, where Erika and Walker give them mangas to choose what type of torture they would prefer. Kyohei warns them not to use gasoline in the car again, then Kazutano and Saburo arrive in time for the 'morning ritual': where everyone drinks milk. The kidnappers inform Kyohei of where they work for: at Pharma. Kyohei finds that hard to believe, but that in Ikebukuro, there's susally a lot more to everything than one would think. Seiji calls the woman from earlier and she tells him he can take all the money he wants. Seiji thanks her, calling her his sister. The girl with Seiji smiles. Chatroom Taro Tanaka says a classmate of his has gone missing. Kanra informs them of recent rumors he heard about illegals going missing, and once they're taken, they're never heard from again. Setton thinks Kanra likes rumors too much, but Kanra ignores this and says the Dollars are rumored to have taken and eaten the foreigners. Adapted From Adapted from? which chapter of manga and/or novel Referbacks *To Anri telling Mikado and Masaomi about Mika having gone missing Trivia New Characters Kazutano Unanswered Questions Quotes *'Kyohei Kadota: We're just glad we got our friend back safe and sound. It's as simple as that.' *'Shizuo:' I HATE VIOLENCE!!! *'Kazutano: '''You see me? I Japaneese. I look just like you right? But, people say I looka foreign. I so sad. Why are you people picking on me? *'Kazutano: '''Lookie! I Janpaneese! Why don't you understand? '''Kidnapper 1: '''Just give it a break. '''Fat Kidnapper: '''So your birth certificate says you're Japaneese. '''Kazutano: '''That is right you see? My birth certificate was burned up by firey air raids! '''Fat Kidnapper: '''C'mon old man! You're not that old! Category:Episodes